This Core component of the Program Project Grant will provide administrative, secretarial, and financial services for the individual projects. Second, it will also provide a cell line repository, which will provide all of the cell lines, mycoplasma testing, serum, and serum testing to Projects 2 and 3. Third, the Core will provide statistical and pharmacokinetic modeling support for the individual projects and will construct a Web-based database that will be accessible to the individual projects and will allow immediate access to all of the data collected by the individual projects. Since there are two widely separated sites (California and New Zealand) involved in this Project, it is vital that there are formal procedures in place to ensure rapid and effective communication. This will be an important function of this Core and will be realized by monthly conference calls among all of the participants, day-long face-to-face meetings every six months with the Project Leaders and Key Investigators, at one of which the External Review Committee will attend, and a database that provides instant access to all the results. The same cell lines and tumors will be used by the two biology projects (Projects 2 and 3) at the two-sites. This Core will ensure that the cells are the same and that the same serum and culture conditions are used. The Core will also perform the serum testing and mycoplasma testing of the cell lines. Statistical analysis and pharmacokinetic modeling will be important to test the hypotheses of the Project. Dr. Daniel Bloch, a biostatistician at Stanford University, and Dr. Nicholas Holford, a pharmacokinetic modeler at the University of Auckland, will be involved in these studies. They will participate in both of the twice-yearly meetings, as well the conference calls. Finally, in order to ensure comprehensive and instantaneous access to all of the data from the Project, we will construct a Web-enabled SAS database into which all the results will be entered and which will be accessible to all involved in the project.